Sing for me?
by Sweet-kandi
Summary: Klory AU/Future!Klaine Rory Hummel-Anderson doesn't want to go to bed and asks his daddies to sing for him. Rory figures out he's at his happiest when his parents sing to him, and he wants to make other smile just like his daddies do.


Sing for Me?

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson were extremely happy with what they had accomplished. They managed to adopt their sweet and precious Rory Hummel-Anderson at two years old and the boy had been with them for 3 years now.

The boy called Kurt Daddy while Blaine was Papa. All in all they were a very happy family. And maybe it hadn't been the best idea for Blaine to give Rory sweets before bed…

"Rory! Sweetie, come on, you need to get to bed." Blaine sighed as his son kept jumping on couch. Rory grinned at his father, shaking his head.

"No! Don't wanna." Rory said happily as he continued to jump. Blaine ran a tanned hand through his black curls. Blaine really didn't want to have to punish him so late in the evening. He had been good all day after all.

"Rory Hummel-Anderson," Kurt, after hearing all the commotion, had walked in from cleaning up after dinner. "If you don't go to bed right now, young man, we won't go to the zoo tomorrow."

Kurt crossed his arms and put on his best 'Daddy glare', while Blaine thanked whatever entity for Kurt's quick wit. Rory immediately stopped jumping, and gasped at his daddy's words.

"No, no! I wanna go to the zoo!" Rory said as he slowly got off the couch and Blaine sighed in relief.

"We'll go to the zoo if you go to bed right now." Blaine reminded as he scooped up a reluctant Rory.

"Okay, Papa…" Rory agreed dejectedly. Kurt smiled at his boys.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Tomorrow will be worth going to bed early tonight. I'll be up in a bit." Kurt said as he went back into the kitchen to finish tidying up everything.

Blaine carried their five-year-old son to his bedroom. He laid Rory down and quickly tucked him in. Rory yawned, and Blaine smiled at the cuteness of his son. Kurt's and his little miracle.

Blaine kissed the boy on his forehead just as Kurt walked in. Kurt hugged and kissed his little boy, and both of them bid him goodnight. It wasn't until the two men got to the door that they were stopped with a question.

"Daddy? Papa? Can you two sing?" Rory asked his fathers. Kurt and Blaine looked back at Rory with surprise.

"Well, yes. Why, Rory?" Kurt asked as he curiously sat down at the edge of the bed. Blaine had opted to sit in the desk chair.

"Can you sing for me?" Rory asked shyly. Blaine raised his eyebrow in question at the request, but shrugged it off.

"Sure, buddy. What do you want us to sing?" Blaine asked their son. Rory thought about it for a moment before he got an idea.

"Can you sing me a song that you two sing to each other?" Rory asked. Kurt looked at him in curiosity, but at such a simple request, he and Blaine could do that.

Kurt thought about it for a bit before he got the perfect song. He knew Blaine would recognize it instantly.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice,  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright,  
Welcome to my silly life."

Blaine smiled at his husband, and waited for his cue.

"Mistreated, misplace, misunderstood, miss-no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down,  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
Underestimated, Look I'm still around."

Blaine joined into the song.

"Pretty, pretty please!  
Don't you ever feel!  
Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please!  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me."

It was slower version of the song, so not to get Rory too riled up. At the end of the song, Rory smiled big at his parents.

"Why did you want to hear us sing, sweetie?" Kurt asked gently. The boy was already nodding off. Rory smiled tiredly at his parents.

"I wanted to hear you two sing. You made me happy when you sang. I want to make people happy, too. I want to sing just like you, Daddy, Papa." Rory yawned a final time before snuggling into his blankets.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, kissed Rory a last time and retreated to their own bedroom with their hearts full of warmth from their son.

A/N: I know Klory is like so over, but I can't get it out of head. Klory has a special place in my heart! I may be starting a new story soon with a co-writer and it'll be a demon-medieval AU universe. It will also be Klory but not until later. And it'll be a lot of Klaine! And I'm writing more chapters of I Will Not Bow! I also want to write more CrissColfer fluff if I ever get any ideas!


End file.
